For the tens of millions years of evolution, human beings are sensitive to light. Nowadays, day and night are not seemingly different because of the popularity of lighting technology; however, people are still affected by the characteristics of light without awareness. For example, the experiments show that some people exhibit different degrees of concentration in the evening from the noon. Moreover, medical studies show that symptoms like over-anxiety and insomnia are relieved by controlling color temperature. However, lamps are capable of changing optical characteristics are still relatively expensive so far. If a lower-cost and effective lamp is manufactured, human lives may greatly be improved.